my_fanon_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Bartholomew Robert
As a Pirate, Robert can be summoned as Rider, Saber or Archer. But due to no feats as an Saber or Archer, Robert is summoned as Rider. Profile: Identity: His True Name is Bartholomew Robert or Black Bart although he is the most successful pirate by number of vessels with 400 captured in the Golden Age of Piracy. However Robert was merged with Davy Jones and Jolly Roger due to his fame being strong but no particular trait that is overwhelming like other servants except for his fame being the most successful. Appearance: Roberts wears a rich crimson damask waistcoat and beeches, a red feather in his hat, a gold chain around the neck, with a diamond cross hanging to it, a sword in his hands and 2 pistols swung over his shoulders. Personality: Disliked Rum and prefers tea.Loves fine clothing and jewellery. Disliked drunkenness in the sea. Not the cruellest of pirate captain. Hate cowardice. Have both bravery and courage. Stats: Strength: D- Endurance: B Agility: D Mana: E Luck: C Personal Skills: 1: Davy Jones' Piracy - Rank ??? ( Fused the Phantom Davy Jones with Robert. It grants Robert the ability to disappear and reappear like a ghost ship. ) 2: Voyager of the Storms - Rank B ( Replaced Riding. ) 3: Jolly Roger Piracy - Rank ??? ( Fused with Robert. It grants the a bit of ability from all pirates in existence. ) Abilities: 1: Equipment: 1: Cutlass ( Cutlass that Robert uses. It doesn't qualify as a Noble Phantasm but it contains the strength of the Pirate Code. Whoever disobeyed the Pirate Code, Robert can execute his punishment ) 2: Twin Flint Lock Pistols ( It is granted mana bullets to allow for rapid fire ) Noble Phantasm: 1st: Davy Jones Locker, The Capture of Vessals The Term for Bottom of the Sea or Death by Drowning for Sailors and Shipwrecks. It allows Robert to create a whirlpool that has insane pulling strength. All who reaches the bottom will die unless their Luck Parameter are high enough. The corpses will be stored within a Locker. This Noble Phantasm can also allow Robert to summon the spirits of those who died in the sea including those who were killed by this Noble Phantasm. His Strongest attack is the Whirlpool but summoning the Spirit of the Dead to increase the pulling strength. 2nd: Royal Fortune A Minor Noble Phantasm. This is the ship that Robert uses but it has been changed so many times. This grants his ship the ability to change to become stronger but has the disadvantage of being prone to damage. 3rd: Flying Dutchman Davy Jones' Ships. Due to it's mystery of being a legendary ghost ship it fits well with Davy Jones to be used as a temporally ship along with the ability of Jolly Roger which grants the abilities of all pirates including the most legendary ghost ship. This is also due to the Movie of Pirates of the Carribean. Upon summoning the Flying Dutchman, Heavy storms start to brew. A ghastly glow is seen from the Flying Dutchman. The Strongest Attack is summoning the Flying Dutchman, causing Hurricanes and Huge waves to slam the enemies. Category:Fate Rider